guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabiri
| place_of_birth = Minawara, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 207 | group = | alias = Mishal al Harbi Mishal Awad Sayaf al Habiri | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = suffered brain damage in custody repatriated in 2005 | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabiri (Arabic: مشعل عواد سياف الهابري) is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.Guantanamo Bay: The testimony, BBC, March 4, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 207.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1980, in Minawara, Saudi Arabia. Brain damage On March 3, 2006, the Department of Defense released 5,000 pages of documents about the detainees, in partial compliance with a court order from US District Court Justice Jed Rakoff.Pentagon releases documents naming Guantanamo detainees, Lexur Those documents revealed that Alhabiri suffered life-changing brain damage while in Guantanamo. Camp authorities attribute the brain damage to a suicide attempt on January 16, 2003: Fellow captives, on the other hand, attribute to the brain damage to a brutal beating by the camp's controversial Immediate Reaction Force. They say the IRF was entering all the cells on Alhabiri's cell block when all the captives were loudly objecting to an account of Koran abuse. while fleeing to Pakistan with Taliban members. :b. Detainee engaged in hostilities against the US or its coalition partners. :#Detainee drove a rocket launcher-mounted truck in combat against Northern Alliance forces. :#Detainee was injured in hostilities against Northern Alliance forces. :#Detainee admitted carrying a loaded Kalishnikov rifle while on the front line in Afghanistan. }} His Personal Representative filed the following statement on his behalf.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 20 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabiri's Administrative Review Board, on 9 December 2004. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In September 2007 the Department of Defense released an index to 133 captive's Boards memos containing the recommendations as to whether they should continue to be detained. The DoD also released the memos for those 133 men. Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabri was not on that list. His Board's recommendation memo was not released. Repatriation Reuters cites a Human Rights Watch report that said Alhabri, and two other Saudis, were repatriated to Saudi custody on July 20, 2005.Saudi Arabia: Guantanamo Detainees Return to Legal Limbo, Reuters, May 26, 2006 As of May 26, 2006 the three remain held, without charge, in Riyadh's al-Ha'ir prison. Washington Post interview On March 1, 2007 the Washington Post published an article about Alhabri, and his family. The article quotes Alhabri, his older brother, and released fellow captives who had been held in cells neighboring Alhabri's, who offered an alternative account of his injury — that he was injured while the camp's Immediate Reaction Force were entering the cells of captives who were yelling in outrage after witnessing the Koran being abused. According to the article Alhabri has seizures, slurred speech, tremors and twitches, and memory lapses. He uses a wheelchair. The article's final paragraph quotes his older brother, and caregiver: ''"All the men who were released from Guantanamo, they are now leading a normal life, But Mishal can't walk, get himself a glass of water or go to the bathroom by himself. I just want him to go back the way he was before Guantanamo." See also * Suicide * Cerebral hypoxia * Guantanamo Bay detention camp suicide attempts References External links *Saudi who suffered brain damage in Guantánamo gets married in Medina *Episode at Guantanamo Leaves Family at a Loss Category:Living people Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain